


Red Hair and Green Eyes

by RedRavens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's worried and Percy notices. Unfortunately for the redhead, he has always been weak when it comes to his obsessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hair and Green Eyes

**Title** : Red Hair and Green Eyes

 **Author:** WynterRavenheart/Kuro

 **Beta** : Laura & Emily & Damanai

 **Prompt** : #47 - "It's Harry's third year and he's been acting quirky all summer long and even more strange since he began school. Percy decides to investigate the little boy-who-lived and finds something he never expected."

 **Pairing:** Percy/Harry

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Length** : 6,294 words

 **Warnings:** slash: male/male, underage, a bit of OOC-Percy, slight infidelity, mpreg towards the end, and I couldn't help but put a Sirius-rant. ****

 **Summary:** Harry's worried and Percy notices. Unfortunately for the redhead, he has always been weak when it comes to his obsessions.

 **A/N:** This was written a while back (think August) for Kamerreon's Love a Lion Feast. Percy/Harry is one of my favourite pairings, and I couldn't help but want to write it. I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!

 **Red Hair and Green Eyes**

The third-year boy was fidgeting again, hands twisting the hem of his robe, teeth biting his lower lip as he glanced around the common room. Unwillingly, Percy remembered his talk with Professor McGonagall in the middle of his summer vacation...

 _They were at the Burrow, in the kitchen under a privacy ward. His mother was in the living room, trying to pretend to be knitting while the twins shamelessly attempted to listen in. The Professor was sipping her tea calmly while Percy was a pile of nerves as he sat on the chair, feeling more like a naughty boy than he would ever admit and trying to decide if he was going to be insulted or enter a state of astonishment._

" _I- I'm... what?" He cried, staring at his head of house as if she had grown a second, third and fourth head that spoke Gobbledegook fluently._

" _You heard me, you were a lousy prefect."_

" _But... I followed all your rules; I enforced each and every single one of them!" he cried, blue eyes hard as he tried not to stand up and shout in self-righteousness._

" _You did, I agree. But you didn't do the most important thing I require from my prefects; you didn't take care of the young ones. You were akin to a dictator, Mr. Weasley; you took care of all the rules, but never did you take care of them. I dare say that if you had, Mr. Potter wouldn't have gone after the stone and your own sister wouldn't have opened the Chamber of Secrets... no," she said, holding up her hand, "I'm not blaming you for those things. What I'm saying is that you could've helped with their curiosity, you should have, in fact. If you had cared for them as I wanted you to, then we wouldn't have had half of those problems."_

 _Percy gulped, staring at his head of house, his eyes hard and piercing."Why did you chose me then?" He asked, a bit of Gryffindor bravado showing through._

" _It wasn't because you can follow rules, I can assure you," she told him drily. "It was because you have experience with younger children; it was because you could give them the support they wouldn't get from me. Do you think I've made a mistake?" She inquired, staring at her prefect._

" _I... I'm not sure..." he whispered, feeling the urge to hide his face._

 _McGonagall stared at her prefect for a moment before putting down her teacup and getting up._

" _Mr. Weasley, I'm giving you the Headboy position. You have until November to prove that you actually have what it takes; do not disappoint me." And she left, leaving Percy alone in the kitchen._

And now here he was, staring as the Boy-who-lived fidgeted in a chair. Percy took a deep breath before walking over to the boy and sitting next to him in the loveseat.

"What is it Harry?" he asked, keeping his voice even and quiet. The boy startled, looking at him with wide, haunted eyes.

"Huh?"

"You're fidgeting as if your hiding something," Percy said, trying to keep amusement off of his face, Harry reminded him of the twins when they were little, always pranking someone but, sometimes, trying to weasel their way out of trouble.

"It's nothing." the boy whispered, looking down at his hands.

Percy playfully rolled his eyes, poking the boy on the side a few times, getting him squirming on the loveseat, trying to get away from him.

"Come on, you can tell me, even if it has to do with rule breaking," he teased, putting a hand on the boy's hair and ruffling it gently, sometimes – not often but sometimes – Harry looked too fragile to him. He watched, interested, as Harry blushed three shades of red before running to his dorm with a squeak.

Percy couldn't help but find it adorable. Couldn't help but want to see that again.

Now... never let it be said that Percy is not related to Frederick and George Weasley. In fact, never let it be said that he is not a Weasley. He loved mischief just as much as anyone else, only... his sort of mischief was a bit different. Percy – like every Weasley before or after him – had a knack for picking up obsessions, unusual obsessions surely, like his grades, his position, how to best annoy his defence 'professors' (case in point: Gilderoy Lockhart had been a favourite target of his) and now... now his newest obsession was to see how many shades of red Harry Potter could turn into.

Grinning slightly, he got up from his seat and headed for his own room to plot. On the way he found the third-year dorm with the door wide open. With a wicked grin he stuck his head inside, seeing the curtains drawn on Harry's bed.

"Harry, are you there?" he asked, trying to keep the glee out of his voice.

A muffled squeak and then a barely audible 'no' were his answer. His grin widened to a feral look of glee and he was about to step inside the room when three sets of hand grabbed him, two on his arms and another was put over his mouth, silencing him.

Honestly he'd recognize those freckles anywhere! Just as he recognized the smell of that aftershave. The boys marched him to the seventh-year dorm before releasing him and, with another eye roll, Percy turned to face Fred, George and Oliver.

"What?"

"What are you doing with my Seeker?" Oliver asked, glaring at him.

"Taking care of him of course."

"You never did before." Fred said, staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Yes, and it led to Harry getting the Philosopher's Stone and then the Chamber of Secrets with Ginny."

"But..."

"But nothing, Oliver. I've had a talk with McGonagall and that's that." He glared at him, and Oliver noticed his blue eyes were as hard as dragon hide instead of the soft, playful hue they were with Harry.

"Does it mean you're gonna pay attention to us now?" George asked, batting his eyelashes at him.

Percy just rolled his eyes again, walked to the two Beaters and pinched their cheeks, a twin on each hand as he made a nice impression of Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes I am... aren't you glad, Georgie?" and he grinned at the elder twin. The younger Weasley stared at him, horrified, before fleeing the room, followed closely by Fred.

"You won't hurt him?" Oliver asked, staring at his roommate as a thought began to form in the back of his mind.

"I'll try my best not to," Percy replied, just as serious.

"Good." Oliver nodded one before grinning. "Then go and have fun with the whelp."

"Nah, let him calm down. He's embarrassed enough as it is." Percy grinned, settling on his bed with his homework.

"Leave it, Hermione!" Harry shouted before gathering his stuff and stomping out of the common room.

Percy – who had discreetly stalked the boy for the past week – followed him out and found him hiding in the boy's bathroom on the first floor.

"Harry?" he asked, knocking on the last door.

"Go 'way!" the boy shouted, the sound coming a bit muffled.

"Not until you tell me what happened." He responded in his 'Head Boy' voice, leaning against the wall, waiting for the dark-haired whelp.

"You'll laugh."

Percy resisted the urge to snort, instead laughing silently at Harry's child-like behaviour. It was too cute and not at all reminiscent of his younger brothers (and sister), Harry was an extremely adorable child, and he couldn't help but want to find out all there was to know about him.

"No, I won't."

"Yeah, you will."

"I promise I won't."

"But..."

"Tell me, and we'll see if I can keep my word," he said a bit dryly, crossing his arms in front of him as he waited for Harry to show himself.

"You promise? Really?" He heard the question before the sound of the hatch unlatching and then a dark head appearing on the door.

"Cross my heart."

"That's such a muggle saying." Harry smiled half-heartedly, easing the door open to look at the Head Boy.

"My father's Arthur Weasley, what did you expect?" Percy answered with an easy smile.

The boy shrugged, before turning a lovely shade of pink. "You sure you want to know?"

"I'm sure," Percy answered, trying to withhold a grin.

"It's just that... I mean with Sirius Black escaping Azkaban, and I'm... it's just..." he stopped, blushing furiously.

"Harry?" Percy inquired, thinking that perhaps this would be more serious than he had thought.

"How can I miss something I've never had?" the boy cried, eyes bright with tears.

Percy swallowed hard; he knew exactly what Harry was talking about. How could he miss his dead parents? Percy took a deep breath, before staring down at Harry. It was one of those times where he thought Harry was too fragile for his own good.

"But you did have it. Even if just for a while, even if it was for a few short months, you had it. And those memories, these thoughts... they're not imprinted in your head, Harry, they're imprinted in your heart. The love of your mother and father, the nine months of gestation, the fifteen months you had with them, they're all here," he said, laying his bigger hand over Harry's chest, right over his heart. His chest gave a painful twist as he watched those green eyes tear up, the little drops flowing from jade green eyes to pink stained cheeks.

It was on an impulse that he drew the boy near, hugging him tight and feeling Harry finally break down on his shoulder. Sobs shook the boy as he held onto Percy as if he was his lifeline, clutching the black robes and clinging to the redhead. And Percy... he held him tight, his arms around Harry and not caring that there was a growing spot of tears, snot and saliva on his robes.

It was like that, that McGonagall found them hours later. Percy Weasley sitting on the floor, leaning against the stonewall and Harry Potter on his lap, sleeping, breath hitching and tear tracks on his cheeks.

She was about to speak up when her Headboy shook his head, grabbing his wand and casting a one-way Silencing Spell on Harry.

"Sorry Professor, he had a bit of a breakdown." he shrugged with his unoccupied shoulder.

"A five hour breakdown?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Weasley, it's three hours after curfew, and about fifteen minutes ago I had your brothers and Ms. Granger in near hysterics, complaining that you two never returned to Gryffindor tower. What happened?"

Percy swallowed, staring at his Head of House before looking down at Harry on his lap. Minerva saw usually piercing blue eyes soften as he looked at one of her favourite students and she understood. Even if her Head Boy didn't.

"He had a bit of a breakdown because of Sirius Black..." He started, staring at her and then at the boy on his lap, deciding what to say without actually saying too much.

McGonagall held up her hand, stalling his ramblings and the inevitable influx of lies that would undoubtedly come forth from his mouth. She knew how Weasleys worked: if it was important – as it apparently was – if it was personal, they wouldn't say a word; and she would rather not to be lied to.

"You've dealt with it?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good, then wake him up and we'll all go to bed," she said dryly, merely arching an eyebrow as Percy cast a Feather-light charm on the boy and picked up Harry Potter instead of simply waking him up.

Oh she knew what that was, and merely decided not to get in their way. She would make sure that Albus wouldn't get any ideas either.

Harry woke up early the next morning, eyes heavy because of his breakdown the night before. He took in the closed curtains, the early morning sun shining through the cracks. But...

He blushed a vivid, brilliant scarlet as he remembered breaking down in front of Percy. Percy, of all people! And he had... he whimpered, hiding his face in the pillow as he remembered falling asleep on the redhead's lap.

"Feeling better?" came a deep, sleep-roughed voice from his pillow. And Harry could only nod as he felt his face flush even more.

"Good, mind if I get up?" the voice was a bit more aware of the going ons, a bit more aware of the boy hiding on his chest. Aware, even, of the morning wood he hopped Harry would not feel.

"Sorry!" came the squeak from the vicinity of Percy's chest as the Boy-who-lived backed hastily away, falling from his own bed in the process.

"Harry?" He called, parting the curtains and peering at the blushing boy. Too cute for words.

"I'm fine just, just... what are you doing?"

"You asked me to stay."

"I did?" Another squeak, no doubt his voice was in the process of changing.

"Yes... are you better now?"

"Yeah... I just needed to vent, and cry I guess." He blushed again, peering at Percy.

"Good, I'll just return to my dorm then shall I?" And Percy left, leaving a very, very confused boy-who-lived.

The next few days until October 31st passed with Harry torn between blushing at least ten shades of crimson whenever he saw Percy Weasley, and biting his lip as he watched Percy and Penelope. He wasn't really sure why, but whenever he saw them together his stomach felt funny and he would frown (Frown! Not pout! Even if Hermione thought differently) for hours afterwards.

And today, October 31st, Harry would have pouted (frowned!) all night if not for the sight of the Fat Lady's portrait torn up, long, deep gashes reaching the wood and showing glimpses of the stone wall behind it. He had faced violence, there had been Voldemort in first year and then Tom Riddle and the basilisk in second, but never like this. Never had he seen the after effects of the attack, never had he witnessed...

A hand feel on his shoulder and he jumped, turning to see his Head Boy looking at the portrait at well.

"Call Professor Dumbledore." Percy ordered, staring dumbly at the torn painting. He didn't dare take his eyes off the attack.

"But.." Came a voice from behind, a sixth-year.

"Now Mr. Olivier!" he shouted, getting the attention of the nearby portraits. With some considerable effort he turned to stare at the students of Gryffindor house: some wide-eyed, some gaping at him, well at the scene behind him, and the others at the end of the staircase still laughing as they stopped and looked around at the rest of the house. Pointing his wand an casting a mild _Sonorus_ , he started with orders.

"Prefects! I want you on the lookout with the seventh-years. Sixth-years you're in charge of the first and second-years." He paused for a moment, cancelling the _Sonorus_ before he turned to Harry, Hermione an Ron. "Potter, Granger and Ron I want you in sight!"

"Hey! What about us?" asked the redheaded twins as they approached their older brother. The Head Boy considered them for a moment before giving them a devilish grin.

"You two are on the lookout. Hex first and questions later if it's not the professors or the Headmaster."

Turns out the twin were set to be disappointed since the first person on the scene turned out to be the headmaster himself.

He took one look at the torn painting and ordered the whole of Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall. On the way Percy felt a tug on his robes, and glanced down just to see one Harry Potter, looking at him with a mix of annoyance, defiance and hesitation.

"Do I still need to be in sight?" He asked, slightly sullen and with a pout (frown!) and Percy couldn't help but be tempted to kiss away that pout... Unfortunately the boy was only thirteen years old and he, himself, was nearly eighteen already.

"I'd feel better if you did." Percy shrugged, hand caressing the wild locks, fingertips playing with the scalp. He felt Harry stiffen beside him before relaxing under his hand.

"Worried?" Harry asked, smiling shyly at him.

"Yes, so if you could be near when we go to sleep..." he trailed of, staring at the Great Hall; instead of the usual table it was filled with sleeping bags.

"We're sleeping here?"

"Can't sleep in the tower, can we? It's closed." He shrugged, seemingly unaffected but drawing Harry even closer, keeping an eye on his younger brother and their friend at the same time. "Let's find something for the three of you to sleep in." He murmured, quickly finding a spot for five near the head table.

He glanced around at the Gryffindors, blue eyes taking in the frightened students and the professors, who talking in another corner of the room under privacy charms. He swallowed, and, with a shaking hand, pointed his wand at his throat muttering a soft _'Sonorus'_ for the second time that night.

"Gryffindors!" He called, refusing to flush as the silence spread and the attention was once again focused on him. "All right guys, I want first through fourth-years in the corner near the head table, then fifth through seventh." He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the groans coming from the young ones, specially the pronounced pout coming from a certain brat beside him.

"I know you all want to help, but we're dealing with a mass murderer here! An insane mass murderer who killed thirteen people with one spell. I'm not putting any of you in danger if I can help it! Specially the younger ones!"

"You think he'll attack?" asked a small second-year girl, her face pale and grey eyes wide.

"He might, he might not. Whichever the case we better be prepared."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Came the old, wizened voice from the teacher's corner. "We're putting up perimeter wards," the Headmaster continued, "Your professors and I will also be patrolling the castle tonight so that this attack will never be repeated again. In any case, you better follow Mr. Weasley's instructions." He smiled at the gathered students before going back to their head of house's side.

"You all heard the Headmaster, so hurry up, it's late already." he cancelled the _Sonorus_ and, blushing a faint pink, watched as his brat grinned cheekily at him. "Brat." he muttered, caressing the wild locks before he left Harry's side to inspect the other students.

"Are you okay?" asked a timid voice sometime later. Most students were already asleep but a few – like Percy – were just laying down, staring at the night sky ceiling. Said boy turned around to face the intruder not the least bit surprised to come face to face with a pyjama-clad Harry.

"Fine, you?" He asked, smiling and sitting up a bit. He rolled his eyes at the quick nod, staring at the dark head before holding the covers up in a blatant invitation.

"Get in."

"But..."

"In!" He ordered.

"Oh fine!" he boy huffed, pouting like a chipmunk, but he did get under the covers, quickly snuggling against Percy, getting an amused smiled from the redhead.

"Better?"

"Hmmm"

Both were silent for a moment, Harry biting his lip in worry while Percy tried to remember why exactly it would be a bad idea to kiss his charge.

"You think he was after me?"

"Probably." The elder replied bluntly.

"But... why? We were all at the Great Hall!"

"He's insane, Harry, who knows why he does anything?" Percy shrugged again.

"But what if...?"

"Yes?"

"What if he's not actually after me?"

Percy lay back, staring at the planets and galaxies as they made their way through the sky. Was it really possible...?

"It's possible, not likely mind, but possible." He looked at his charge again, smiling as Harry sighed, naturally wine coloured lips parting, drawing attention to the tip of a tongue. He swallowed, taking a deep breath and trying yet again to remember all the reasons why getting involved was a bad idea. Harry was thirteen, he was underage, he was the boy-who-lived, the future Potter Lord, he was...

"Percy?"

He blinked. Apparently it was taken as a question by the younger one.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Oh..." He was quiet for a moment, jade-green eyes staring into piercing blue. "Wanna share?"

"Sure..."

And Percy leaned forward, his hand sneaking behind Harry's head before his lips claimed the boy's first kiss. Keeping it gentle as he felt the boy freeze underneath him, slowly, savouring each precious second they were connected. He began to draw back, only to have thin arms around his neck, bringing him forward for another kiss. The second one just as chaste as the first. Percy took a shuddering breath as he drew back again, only to pepper Harry's face with kisses.

"Ask me to stop Harry." He muttered, idly bringing the younger body closer. "Please ask me to stop."

They stared at each other for a second, Harry's eyes narrowed at the desperate plea. He swallowed his own nervousness down, before giving his redhead another chaste kiss. "I don't want to."

And Percy was lost.

His lips were still tingling the next morning. But, unfortunately, all Percy could think about as he stared at Penelope was that yes, he did have a girlfriend. And that was a damned good reason not to kiss Harry Potter, or get involved with the adorable brat.

Not that Percy had remembered Penelope's existence the night before.

"Percy? Did something happen? Besides the attack on the Tower I mean."

 _'Yes, yes it did. I kissed someone else and he (yes, he!) is the sweetest person I know and I can still feel his lips on mine.'_ He thought, lost in memories of the night before. Upon waking up Harry had immediately turned a shade of crimson Percy had never seen before, then he returned to his own sleeping bag without saying anything but not without a quick peck on Percy's cheek. Now said redhead couldn't get those green eyes and those shades of red out of his mind.

"No, nothing. Why?"

"You're... distant today."

"Just tired," he shrugged "we all had a hard night." He said, walking beside Penelope but clearly avoiding touch.

"I can only imagine... Is everyone okay?"

"No one got hurt, but still..." he replied somewhat annoyed. Lately everyone had been asking him that; sure he was Head Boy, but he was not the only source of information.

"You think he was after the Potter kid?"

"Probably. I wish it hadn't happened, Harry doesn't need the added stress."

"Harry now, is it?" She asked with a sharp glance in his direction. He pointedly ignored the witch's implied claim (even if it was somewhat true) and shrugged.

As he went to bed that night, he found a glaring imp on his bed.

"You have a girlfriend," Said imp stated, glaring even more as he saw Percy just raise an eyebrow.

"Hello to you too, Harry, how are you this fine evening?"

"Annoyed. Why did you kiss me if you have a girlfriend?"

"It was a mistake." he stated, regretting it immediately as he saw green eyes widen and wine coloured lips begin to tremble. "No, not like that Harry! Never like that," he said quickly, sitting on his bed and closing the curtains for some modicum of privacy. He refrained from touching, even as that became the one thing he wanted to do more than anything.

"You're underage to begin with." He mumbled, staring into jade-green eyed. "Harry-pet you're thirteen, I'll be turning eighteen by the end of the year. As it stands it would be something like paedophilia in the muggle world."

"But... but you kissed me." Harry whispered, staring down at his hands.

"I did. And that was wrong of me. I should have waited." Percy muttered, looking at his own hands and therefore missing the surprised look on Harry's face. "Not to mention that I have a girlfriend and I hate the notion of two-timing. It wouldn't be fair to either one of you."

There was a moment of silence before Percy felt the bed dip beside him and that cute face he was beginning to adore was right in front of him, flushing a shade of pink and oh-so tempting.

"So it's not because I'm a boy? Only because of my age."

"Not to mention my girlfriend."

"Yeah, that too." The boy did not even blink at the mention of Penelope; in less than two minutes she had become as irrelevant as Divination Class.

There was another moment of silence before Harry broke it again.

"But what if I want to kiss you?"

"Would you even want to? I mean I am Ron's 'git' brother."

"You're not a git."

"Harry, I'm not daft, neither am I stupid, I know exactly what it's said behind my back."

"Fine, so you can be a little mean, but what if I want to?"

"You'll have to wait until you're fourteen, then."

"But... but!"

"I know, Harry-pet, I know. That's why it was a mistake."

"Because I'm thirteen." Harry said, sulking but steadily ignoring the pet-name. With a sigh the boy laid down on the bed, the shirt going up and showing a patch of white skin. "And once I'm fourteen?"

"Then I'll have to have your guardian's authorization so we can date."

"They'll never allow it!" He groaned, hiding his face on the pillow.

"Ah well... I can be persuasive when I want to." Percy smirked, locking the curtains in place and laying on Harry's side, his hand automatically going to the exposed hip in a gentle caress as he placed a kiss on the famous scar.

"In the meantime, how about I get to know you? All of you." Percy smiled, drawing Harry even closer. Of course this action could also be labelled as illegal and taboo, but as it was for one night only, he tried not to think too much about it.

"But you know me."

"I know about Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, sure; but I've come to know the person and I'm starting to get a bit attached to you, Harry, so I'd like to know a lot more about you, my Harry-pet, before I can claim you as mine."

"Y-yo-yours?" Harry stammered, eyes wide in wonder as his face pinked.

"Unless you don't want to, then we can remain just friends, probably something like you and Ronnie."

"I... but, that is... why?"

"Because I can't help but want you." Percy shrugged, watching Harry as Harry hugged him, hiding his face on his chest.

"You're making me blush, stop it!"

The days slowly turned into weeks which slowly turned into months and, for those who noticed, time was marked by seemingly unrelated events, the first being Percy showing up with a handprint on his cheek, just a week after Halloween.

Then there was the Quidditch incident, which destroyed Harry's broom and revealed that someone had a weird Patronus – though most students guessed the porcupine Patronus belonged to their Defence Professor.

Not to mention the detention the Head Boy gave the boy-who-lived for apparently no reason.

Of course there had also been the huge fall-out between the golden trio, because of yet another broom. That episode was slightly overlooked since three days later Harry Potter was seen apologising to Hermione Granger.

Of course, there was also the fact that shortly before Easter Break the Headmaster was seen with a sour look on his face as he stared at his Deputy, McGonagall wore a tight-lipped smile as she watched her employer.

But the best of all (or the worst depending on who you were talking to) was the fact that Professor Lupin was outed as a werewolf at the same time that rumours started to spread about Sirius Black's innocence.

During the whole fiasco, one was bound to ignore the sulking Head Boy as he glared at the golden trio more often than not and avoided the third-years as much as he could get away with. Therefore, it was a bit of a shock for Percy to find Harry Potter on his bed (again!) on his last night at Hogwarts.

"You know, that's a bad habit to have, sneaking in other people's bed."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't ignoring me."

"I'm not ig-"

"Liar."

Percy just shook his head, refusing to look at his future lover, instead scowling at the far wall where Oliver's bed was.

"If you have something to say, then say it! Well?" Harry demanded with a glare.

"Fine... fine! I absolutely detest your godfather!" Percy snarled, getting up and pacing back and forth in the dorm. "Of all the things he could've done, all ways... he absolutely had to chose the one that would practically get rid of his responsibility towards you."

"Percy, he was framed!" Harry cried, staring at the redhead as if he had never seen him before. Percy, for his part, just hid his face in his hands.

"Sometimes I forget you were raised by muggles." He said, sounding beyond defeated.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! It means that you have no idea what, exactly, was done to you and why I'm mad on your behalf!" Percy cried, starting to pace back and forth again.

"The attack on your family happened on Halloween, you were sent to live with the Dursleys on the same night; Sirius Black was arrested on November 2nd. He had two days to claim innocence and at the very least demand the reading of your parents' will on your behalf. He did neither." He paused to get his breathing under control; it would do no good to start to hyperventilate and rant at the same time.

"Meaning that when whoever it was that put you with the muggles –"

"Dumbledore," Harry interrupted.

"Dumbledore? Really?" Percy blinked in slight disbelief.

"Yep."

"Anyway, when Dumbledore put you with the muggles it meant your godfather gave up his rights of taking you in by not contesting it. Are you with me so far, Harry-pet?"

Harry just nodded, looking a little more pale than usual, but Percy thought he was beginning to understand the implications.

"Then, he went to Azkaban. Sure he was given no trial, but he could have demanded one at any time! I'm sure he hasn't forgotten the old ways that he would just 'forget' to invoke Magic and demand a trial." The redhead sneered. "Not to mention now... he escaped for revenge, again! He did it for his own selfish reasons as far as I can see. I can't..." He took another deep breath. "I can't abide by someone who would put his own selfish needs before the needs of family, specially when that family is a babe who cannot speak for himself." He stared at Harry, finally stepping forward and kneeling before the boy.

"Understand me now?" He whispered, taking the boy's head in his hands. Harry just nodded, before launching himself at Percy, clinging to his neck. "I'm sorry, Harry, so, so sorry."

"For what?" Came another voice from the doorway, one of the twins voices, shortly followed by the other.

"You just told him the truth."

"Sure you could've been a bit more considered –"

"– but you wouldn't be Percy if you were."

"And what are you two menaces doing here?" He got out, still patting Harry's back, enjoying the sight of a suddenly flushed neck that he was sure was spread all over Harry's face.

"Checking up on Harry –"

"– and on you –"

"We were worried." they shrugged.

"And we're fine." Percy muttered, easily picking up Harry and putting him on his lap before rolling his eyes at his twin brothers.

"What about Mr. Black?" they asked in unison.

"I've got a plan, don't worry." He grinned at them, and the twins knew their brother well enough not to question that glint in his eye. Whatever it was, the Taskmaster was probably on to it.

Fifteen days into the summer holidays, Harry had left the Dursleys'. There had been no promises of forever or happily ever after, just Percy demanding a signature before be kidnapped Harry from Private Drive (Although, was it really kidnapping if one went willingly?)

Currently both of them were at Percy's one-bedroom flat, Harry looking around at the white walls, the used furniture. It was completely different from Private Drive, it was different from Hogwarts, and Harry loved it.

"It's not much..."

"It's perfect." Harry smiled, turning around to face the Weasley he was currently most fond of (Ron had been firmly delegated to the role of best friend and this... this was different; it was new and it took precedence.) "How did you get it?"

"I'm working. Junior assistant to Amelia Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement." He shrugged, placing Harry's truck by his bedroom door, terribly unsure of what to do now. He knew Harry had to sleep somewhere and, as much as he wanted to wake up next to his imp, he would let Harry choose.

"Junior? How many assistants does she need?"

"At the very least? Five. One for each department, not to mention the Junior Assistants, at least ten I think. I mean there's the Auros, obviously, the Unspeakables, the Prosecution, International cooperation and the usual security jobs, specially at sports events. But the last two don't get that much attention."

"And which one are you?" Harry asked, smiling. He wondered if pride felt like this: a warm glow starting at his stomach and spreading through his body like a sip of Pepper-Up during winter.

"They're still deciding." Percy scowled, before turning to Harry and tugging on the smaller hand until Harry was practically on his lap. "Keep a secret?"

"Always."

"They're deciding between Prosecution and the Unspeakables."

"So... so you'll get to be..."

"Nah, it means I'll be their contact at the Ministry, but it also means that any new invention I can have first, free of charge." He grinned weakly, getting Harry out of the muggles' house was an impulsive decision one he refused to back down from. He would keep the boy for as long as Harry would allow it.

It just so happened that Harry would allow it for a long time...

"Nice, but, actually never mind." He sighed before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Percy's mouth.

"Already?" Percy was amused.

"You said I could kiss you when I turned fourteen!"

"And your birthday is on the 31st, and that's almost a month away!"

Oh he was definitely amused.

"Details..." Harry shrugged, leaning in for another kiss, but squeaking as Percy picked him up and placed him on the couch. Under him. _'What's that grin for?'_ Harry thought.

"I think it's past the time for you to learn how to properly kiss." The former Head Boy leered, before proceeding to teach Harry the finer points of an intense snog session.

But that was just the first lesson.

 **A few years later...**

The sun was just beginning to ascend, the birds were beginning to sing for the new morning, and, on the fifteenth floor, in an apartment building somewhere in Liverpool, two men slept peacefully. The redheaded one, Percy, wrapped around the somewhat younger black-haired man, Harry. Both were naked after yet another night of passion, fingers still entwined in sleep.

By the nightstand on the right side rested a tiny blue bottle, empty except for traces of a consumed potion. Near that, sat another vial with a clear substance; it was almost empty as well and Percy would have to buy more, but eventually would leave that part for his beloved.

The room was still except for the soft breathing of the two occupants.

In a few hours the alarm would wake them up, first the redhead – who would cancel said alarm – and then gently, reverently, he would wake up the one he still called his pet, his imp... a soft kiss, followed by bites and the gentle, rhythmic shifting of his hips as certain parts of his anatomy called for attention.

They would end up making love again, gently since the dark-haired man was bound to be sore from the night before.

Then there would be shower, followed by breakfast. In between one and the other the redhead would glance at his beloved's hand, kissing a scar on the hand( _'I must not tell lies,'_ barely visible now, but it's still a scar) and letting the rays of light catch on their bonding rings.

It was a Saturday, therefore they would spend the morning visiting Ron at St. Mungos (leaving the Healer with a care package that had maybe a prank or two from Weasley Wizard Wheezes) and leaving with an envelope. It wouldn't be forgotten, but Saturday was a full day and both would need the comfort of their home to open it.

After Ron, there would be lunch with Hermione and Ginny, then a quick stop at the Ministry to check on Kingsley, Blaise, Arthur and Annabelle – Percy's former classmate. By then it would be 5:00pm and they would head home.

Eventually they would settle on the couch, Percy sitting behind Harry and keeping a hand on his hipbone. Harry would open the envelope with trembling fingers and, after a long look would just turn around and hug his husband, his bonded his...

And, finally, the paper would float to the ground, displaying to the world the results of the latest test:

Pregnancy Test: Positive

 __

  
_**~Fin~**_   



End file.
